1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and systems and more particularly to an exercise system that utilizes removable exercise resistance cables that connect to activity bays of a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of resistance cables for exercising is well known in the prior art. There are a multitude of different exercise systems and devices that have been previously disclosed or are currently in the market to supply the increasing demand for physical fitness. Many of these utilize resistance cables. For example, as far back as 1902, U.S. Pat. No. 704,840, issued to J. C. Korth et disclosed the use of an exercising machine employing elastic cords. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,321, issued to N. D. Macoulis, discloses the use of elastic cords and a pole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,119, issued to R. P. Davis, discloses the use of a machine for exercising the arm muscles while the user stands upon a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,734, issued to W. Lee et al discloses an elastic resistance type exercising device having a single length of latex rubber surgical tubing whose two ends are formed into size handle loops by the use of leather fasteners. The handle loops are sleeved with vinyl tubing, and plugs are inserted in each of the open ends of tubing, that have twice passed through the fasteners to form the loops, to prevent the tubing from being pulled out of the fasteners. A user grasps the handle loops or secures them about his ankles and pulls against the elastic resistance. Two additional flexible sleeves are slidably mounted over the portion of the elastic tubing between the fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,543, issued to J. H. Richardson, discloses a pull type exercising device including a single piece of elastic tubing with loops formed at the respective ends of the tubing by s-shaped hooks that receive folded ends of the tubing. On each looped portion there is a sleeve. A slideable ring with an anchoring attachment is mounted on a tubular member. A user inserts an arm or leg in the loops and pulls his arm or leg and pulls on the anchored tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,749, issued to R. L. Broadwater, discloses a portable exercise device that includes an elastic cord with two ends. Each of the ends of the cord is received into opposite sides of a coupling. A clamp element is provided around a portion of the coupling. The clamp element compresses the coupling around the elastic cord to hold the cord in place inside the coupling. A handle may be provided around the coupling. The handle may be made from a resilient material so that the hand of the user may squeeze it. Additionally, end plugs may be provided for the handle to prevent the handle from slipping off the coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,071, issued to Craig D. Norton, discloses an exercising device that comprises an elongated elastic cord with a foot-receiving loop formed at each end and a hollow hand grip with an axial bore extending from end to end with a longitudinally extending split permitting one or two lengths of the elastic rope to be inserted into the bore. The hand grip may be squeezed by the hand for causing the wall of the bore to frictionally grip the rope. The hand muscles are exercised by this squeezing action on the hand grip and the arm and shoulder muscles are exercised when the hand grip pulls on the rope to elongate it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,874, issued to C. G. Sleichter, III et al, disclose an exercise device that includes an elastic loop having free ends spliced together, generally tubular handles disposed in diametrically opposed relation to one another on the loop and an elastic retainer sleeve surrounding intermediate portions of the loop between the handles. The device is conformable for use in performing a wide variety of exercises and for performing a selected number of repetitions of each exercise by grasping the handles and stretching against the resistance load of the loop and the retainer means. The handles can be grasped either by the hands or by a combination of hands and feet to perform various exercises or may be grasped between the feet or ankle portions to perform other exercises. In modified forms of the invention, one of the handles is made rigid so as to simulate a racquet or golf club handle to be used in practicing forehand and backhand strokes or to simulate the golf swing. The exercises may be performed effectively in either the standing, sitting or fully prone position. Other modified forms of invention include an anchor strap to facilitate practicing of the golf swing and a splice for joining together free ends of the loop into a unitary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862, issued to J. V. Miller discloses an elastic resistance exerciser comprising an elongated elastic member having a loop formed at each end, a tubular handle slidably fit onto each loop of the elastic member, and a self-locking slider having three holes; with the elastic member slidably threaded through two of the holes and terminating the end of each loop in the third hole of each slider; the slider being adjustable along the elastic member, whereby the size of the loop may be varied by moving the slider with no tension on the loop, but self-locking by the application of tension to the loop. A preferred embodiment provides a band of flexible material attached approximately to the center of the length of an elastic member having more than one elastic element.
The above-mentioned patents each use elastic cable which functions as a resistance tool for exercising the body. In some cases the elastic/rubber cable is the only thing necessary to achieve the complete workout. In other cases a secondary product, such as a door, a handle or some sort of stationary device is required in order to use the product as designed.
There are a variety of patents that disclose exercise systems related to chairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,298, issued to J. L. Curtis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,643, issued to M. D. Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,171, issued to M. E. Casey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,353, issued to L. Teach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,633, issued to B. A. Rice; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,247, issued to J. F. Sterling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,547, issued to J. F. Sterling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,099, issued to R. B. Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,120, issued to J. H. Kellogg; U.S. Publicn No. 2002/0173412 to K. W. Stearns; and, U.S. Publicn No. 2002/0077228 to R. W. McBride each disclose chair-related related exercise devices which have generally complicated designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,423, issued to M. R. Farran, discloses a furniture article, such as a seating article, for residential and office use that includes a frame housing, one or more exercise apparatus that are located in the armrest, the back and the seating base. The frame is selectively covered to provide the seating article with the appearance of a conventional furniture article used in the home or office. Each exercise apparatus employs a cable extending through the covering to communicate a source of resistive force from within the frame to a user outside of the frame. On the end of the cable outside of the covering is a handle or a foot stirrup by which the user pulls the cable out of the seating article. A cover conceals the handle or foot stirrup as well as the end of the cable while the exercise aspects of the furniture article are not being utilized. As in the other patents, discussed above, the Farran system is somewhat complicated. Furthermore, it is non-mobile and is limited in the amount of workout routines allotted.
With the increasing population of elderly persons and their desire for increased exercise there is a concomitant growing need for exercise equipment that the elderly can easily and efficiently use. As will be disclosed below, the present invention satisfies these needs.